


Cats

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru and Mondo's old cat dies, so Mondo does the only thing he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

Mondo can't stand to see Ishimaru cry. Not because it's annoying, but because it hurts. It really hurts him to see that something upset him so badly that he was moved to tears.

Of course, in this situation, he'd kind of seen it coming.

They'd had the rickety old cat for four years, and she was sixteen when they'd adopted her from the shelter. She was old, and she didn't have much time left, and that'd been something they'd been warned about even before the adoption was finalized. Still, it hadn't stopped Ishimaru from bawling like a baby when the vet had put her down.

Even now, two days later, he still couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears whenever he found a stray cat toy or looked at her tattered catbed beside their bed that she never slept in but clawed up to her heart's content or looked at the perch they'd bought for her. And Mondo was really no good at emotional stuff, but he figured he'd do what he could to cheer him up.

And so, three days after the old cat's death, Mondo came home with a silver tabby kitten in his hands, watching as Ishimaru's face morphed from surprised, to scolding, and then to undeniably happy. Although he'd given him an hour-long lecture on why it was bad to spontaneously bring home pets, Mondo was proud of himself.

Ishimaru didn't cry anymore after that.


End file.
